


Take Care

by happysoulmentality



Series: Gwilym Things [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gwilym is a god send, PMS is a bitch, Pain, his voice is like music, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysoulmentality/pseuds/happysoulmentality
Summary: Your period surprises you, but Gwilym is there to help.





	Take Care

“Love, you need to wake up.” Gwilym whispered as he pressed kisses into your hairline and brushed your hair away from your face.  It certainly wasn’t the worst way to wake up. 

At least, that’s what you thought until you shifted your hips to try to get up. That’s when you felt it, the all too familiar slide that came every month. It had decided to be three days early. 

“Love,” Gwil said a little more urgently, “Y/N, I think you need to get up and take a shower, okay?”

Slowly, you opened your eyes to see a set of furrowed brows and a hard set mouth. “I’ll just change the sheets real quick and -”, you couldn’t help the yawn that broke out. You knew what had happened, and you just wanted to clean up and get this over with.

“No. love.” He cut you off while you were still trapped by the yawn. “I’ve got the sheets.” His eyes softened as you finished sitting up in bed. 

The grimace that crossed your face as you sat up couldn’t be stopped. The cool, slick feeling of your underwear against your skin was both unpleasant and unwelcome. You would have rushed to the shower, but your sheets were already stained. What was the point in rushing while half asleep and possibly injuring yourself to save a scrap of fabric?

“ ‘M sorry, dearest.” Your eyes were tearing a little. “I swear I’ve been keeping up. It’s early.” You looked up into Gwil’s eyes. Everything about his expression had softened since your first glance at him. 

“Don’t worry about that right now, okay?” He slowly reached out to caress your cheek. “Have a shower. I’ll change the sheets and then we can just relax like we were supposed to. Yeah?”

You nodded as you stood to escape to the bathroom. Gwilym took advantage of the large shirt you wore to bed and used it as a tether to pull you into him as you passed. He pressed one chaste kiss to the crown of your head before releasing you. 

Gwilym watched as you retreated into the adjoining bathroom and waited for the sound of running water before setting to work. 

A quick look at your backside in the mirror proved that your shirt had escaped this little episode unscathed. Well, you said ‘your shirt’, what you meant was ‘shirt you stole from Gwilym the moment he got home from filming in Australia and had never given back’. It was fine, he’d assured you. He would much prefer to see you enjoying it, than to look at it hang in his closet every day. 

The underwear you’d worn to bed that night were now trash. There would be no saving them, so you were left to mourn the loss of your favorite pair. They weren’t overly cute or sexy, but they certainly weren’t the ugliest you owned. They had struck the perfect balance between functional and comfortable, and were even suitable for date night if you were in a hurry. 

Once you’d shed your clothes, you stepped into the steaming shower to cleanse your skin. Gwilym had promised a lazy day in bed no matter what yesterday, so you decided to go ahead and go through your usual routine. Nothing like a complete refresh to try and improve your mood.

Just as you were about to step onto the rug, you were struck with the realization that you hadn’t brought any clothes with you. But before you could call out, you spotted two folded squares of fabric on the counter. Gwilym was truly a God send sometimes. 

He’d managed to find you favorite pair of lazy shorts and a duplicate of your previous underwear, that somehow were the exact same cut from the same manufacturer but weren’t as comfortable.  You quickly situated yourself and redressed. 

Gwilym was reclined on the newly changed sheets reading a book while waiting for you. “How are you feeling, love?” He quickly shut the book to look up at you, his brilliant blue eyes magnified behind his glasses. 

“It’s all starting to hit me now that I’m awake.” The cramps had hit in the shower, nothing too severe yet, but you were sure they’d get worse. “Can I just go back to bed?”

“Of, course. Come here.” He lifted his arm and invited you in. 

You didn’t waste one second and quickly clambered in to your bed to cuddle up to his side and pillow your head on his chest. The sheets were warm, probably from him. The great thing about Gwilym was that he was a living space heater. It even extended into his hands, which gave you an idea. 

“Dearest?” 

Gwilym hummed in response, not quite ready to take his eyes off the page. 

“Will you rub my hips?” You made sure to put on your classic puppy eyes as you peered up at him through your lashes. The pain wasn’t too bad yet, more of a dull ache than anything. But you just wanted to try to quiet the pain as early as possible. 

“Yeah.” He kissed your forehead. “Let me finish this chapter, and then I’m all yours.” 

You waited patiently for him to finish and decided to distract yourself by watching him. Gwilym was absolutely lost in his book, it seemed. His brow rose and fell at certain lines. His bit his bottom lip and released it, only to press his mouth into a hard line at whatever event was occurring, The hand that he had on your hip seemed to tap impatient beats on your skin or swirl in anticipation of what would happen next. 

Finally, he closed the book and set it on his night stand along with his glasses. “Okay, love. Come here.” 

You rolled so that your chest was pressed to his and his hands quickly found they’re way down your sides. You pressed a kiss to his chin as you settled yourself more comfortably.

“So what seems to be the problem?” His eyebrows rose as he waited for your response, his hands already applying pressure where he knew you were always the sorest.

“Just aches.” You hummed out. “Enough to keep me up.”

“I’ll gladly help put you back to sleep, but it’ll cost you.” You could feel the words rumble through his chest.

“Cost me?” You elongated the last word for dramatic effect. “Name your price. I shall pay it.”

“You have to keep me entertained. I have to stay awake and my hands are too busy to hold a book for me to read. So it’s up to you to keep me conscious.”

“Gladly.” You took a few moments to think of how to entertain Gwilym. He’d been reading Robin Hood to prepare for a new role. You didn’t know much about it, but you did know that the best way to entertain him was to get his thoughts on it. 

“Tell me about the new role. I know it’s Robin Hood, but I know nothing else.”

Gwilym let out a chuckle at that. He hadn’t had the news for long, and you’d been so busy in the days since, that of course you didn’t know much. 

“Well, I will be voicing good Sir Robin of Loxley.” He dug his thumbs into the meat of your hips at that moment and enjoyed the sigh of relief that left your lips. “But luckily, it’s mainly voice acting. So I don’t have to learn any choreography for fight scenes.” 

You hummed your ascent “So tell me about the interpretation. What do you think of it so far?”

“I think it’s going to be very interesting. I’ve never seen this side of the character before.” He paused to adjust his technique on your hips. Deciding to switch to gentle kneading and using his natural heat tendencies to help relax the muscles. 

He continued to give you his thoughts on the character and the job. You held on for as long as you could, but after about 15 minutes of the killer combination of his hands and voice, you were out like a light. 

When Gwilym felt your body go lax with sleep, he pressed one final kiss to your hair and picked his book back up. Moving carefully, as not to wake you. 

\---

You woke up a few hours later to intense pains rolling from your belly button to your knees. Gwilym had left you on his chest, which helped keep warmth on your midsection but was not helping with the new pain in your chest. The one thing you never missed was the pain that came with your time of the month. It always slammed into you upon waking, as if you needed to be reminded that you were currently being punched in the uterus by life. 

To relieve the pressure on your chest you pushed yourself off of Gwilym with a loud sigh. Nothing was improved by being removed from your favorite heat source, at least not emotionally. Physically, your chest thanked you for getting off of it and your back seemed to release a little with the mattress underneath it. 

“How are you doing now, love?” Gwilym was still reading. He seemed to be much further along than earlier, but just as engrossed. 

“Worse.” You felt your bladder finally wake up and decided it was time to get fully up. “I’ll be back.” 

Your trip to the restroom could best be described as a horror show. You were hit with nausea upon getting vertical and turning on lights set your head down it’s own pounding path. Today was going to be rough. 

Luckily, you kept all your meds in the cabinet and quickly took them. You also found your electric heating pad, which was great because you no longer had the desire to be touched by anyone. 

Gwilym didn’t stop you as you stumbled through the bedroom. He knew where you were going. Despite what you thought, he was very much used to this schedule of events. Even if he thought you’d have a few more days before it started, he was still ready to get through it with you. 

He found you on the couch, electric cord running from under the biggest blanket you owned to the wall and surrounded by enough pillows for him to know that you were not going to share. Gwilym sat on the chair next to you and started reading while you tried in vain to go back to sleep. 

“Will you read to me?” Your soft voice seemed to float from the pile of fluff that contained you. 

Gwilym merely nodded and started on the next line. He kept his voice gentle as he could. The room was quiet enough to have an echo and that wouldn’t help your headache. 

You listened to his story and actually stayed awake through the entirety of what he had left. It was a good book, you’d have to read the beginning some day. 

Eventually, your meds kicked in and the pain lessened. Your head quit throbbing and the nausea from cramping died down enough for you to finally feel hungry. You couldn’t imagine how poor Gwil felt. He’d been up longer than you and trapped with you without any real breaks. 

“What do you want for -” you looked at the nearest clock. It was only 10 am, your day must have started much earlier than you thought. “Brunch?” 

“I had a quick cuppa and toast while you were in the shower, love.” He could read you better than his book. “Make whatever you want and I’ll have the same.” 

You stood and went into the kitchen to start your breakfast. Your stomach growled to tell you to hurry up, and your neurons decided that something sweet, maybe chocolate, sounded good. So you reached for your favorite pancake mix and chocolate chips and started mixing. 

Thirty minutes later, you’d made enough pancakes, scrambled eggs, and tea for the both of you. Before you could call his name, Gwilym walked into the kitchen. He didn’t approach you immediately, still unsure of if your no-touching rule was on. 

You walked up to him quickly and threw your arms around his waist. He reciprocated immediately and rested his head on your shoulder. 

“Scared me for a minute there this morning, love.”

“I know it’s gross and awful and I’m so so sorry.” you spoke so quickly that your words seemed to trip over themselves and run together.

“It’s alright. I’m always more than happy to take care of you.” He pulled back just enough to pull your face to look at him by your chin. “I wish you’d let me do it more often. You stay so busy and on top of everything in both of our lives. It’s nice to know that you can depend on me when you need it.”

“Of course, I depend on you, dearest. Who else would put up with me and my moods?” You smiled up at him, a true smile that could hit your eyes now that your least favorite side effects were muted. “But for now, let’s eat. You can take care of me again later.”

\---


End file.
